


老照片

by Suiy



Category: KY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suiy/pseuds/Suiy





	老照片

1

王俊凯和王源去熟悉的面馆吃午饭，因为这家面馆还挺受欢迎的，王俊凯一般得先去霸个位子，等王源背着书包急哄哄的过来。

今天也是，王俊凯远远就看到他，王源新剪了头发，很短，但是挺好看，之前王源的头发常蓬蓬竖起来，而且经常穿件很厚重的黑色外套，显得老气沉闷。现在剪了清爽的短发，夏天只穿了一件黄色的T恤，顿时活泼很多。

坐下来的时候，王源第一句就是抱怨，今天又有形体课，又得压腿，王源平时最怕的就是压腿，王俊凯想起来王源压腿的情形，觉得作为大哥自己应该叮嘱两句，于是说：“你这次可不要再哭。”

王源比他晚一点参加训练，王俊凯算是他的师兄，在这之前走了一批练习生，王俊凯是里面最小的，所以在王源之前，王俊凯并没有试过当别人师兄的感觉。加之王源刚进公司，对什么都挺生分的，没有露出来调皮捣蛋的真面目，也很安静，王俊凯喊他做什么他就做什么，这种感觉还不错。

王源顿了顿，有种被拆穿的尴尬，马上回嘴：“你才哭呢！”接着呼啦呼啦扒起碗里的面条，又说：“诶，我们这个星期作业好~多，写的手酸。”

“哎！我们作业才多呢。”王俊凯夸张的摆手，“那些数学题，好难！我都不想说。”

王俊凯接下来说的几个公式王源都听不懂，稍微笑了下，问王俊凯，“你下午放学要来我家吗，一起看海贼王好了。”王俊凯吃完了面条玩着手机，没有理他，拽的不行。

最近这段时间王源对王俊凯都有点讨好的意味，王源天生的对王俊凯的情绪很敏感，猜到王俊凯在为某件事情生气，又实在不清楚自己做错了什么，这样的王俊凯对王源来说很可怕。

还好王俊凯只气了几天，目前已经恢复了正常。

不久前他们有了一个新队友，等待了很久终于要有第一支单曲，两个人都很期待，也曾经讨论自己的歌曲讨论了睡不着觉，王俊凯即将成为队长，他觉得自己更加得好好的树立起权威，不许王源欺负新来的小伙伴。

事实上他的担心是多余的，王源对于易烊千玺非常热情，这样一个满公司蹦跶着调皮捣蛋的王源，在自己还没与新队友说上话的时候，第一个上前去勾肩搭背，似乎没有一开始生疏的过程，很快和新队友熟悉起来。

王俊凯想起来自己第一次见王源时，王源才不是这样，即使是他和王源，都是陌生了一段时间才熟悉起来。那时候王源多会扮乖哦，现在对着新队友马上就傻里傻气的，王俊凯很不爽，觉得作为队长的自己也该做点什么，还走上前把那两个人分开，很突兀的中止了话题。

还好接下去很忙，拍摄MV，训练和跳舞，小孩子总是容易做朋友，不到几天已经熟得分不开。

练舞的时候，因为易烊千玺舞蹈基础好，王源哪里不会他就一步步的告诉他，王源对他很是感激。王俊凯看他们两个兄友弟恭的，心里很酸，“王源真是翅膀硬了”、“再也不要管他”之类的想法充斥脑海。

三个人在泳池旁边玩耍，每个都穿了背心化了妆，王源打水战也总是输，被淋的可怜，王俊凯刚刚还觉得王源讨厌，现在就反悔，认为自己还是得罩着点。

队友很快就离开了，还是剩下他们两个一起吃面一起训练。王俊凯在队友在的时候装作无所谓，人家走了之后马上回忆起那种不爽的滋味，王源还不知道哪里得罪他，只好小心翼翼。

他不时的就和易烊千玺联系，王俊凯几乎是和他比赛一样，王源跟易烊千玺聊了一下午，那么他就要聊一晚上。

这种他一个人的竞赛，一直到某天听到王源和易烊千玺的语音才结束。

两个人瞎扯着关于下次见面的安排，易烊千玺到有什么推荐，王源说：“你下次来重庆，我们带你吃好吃的。”

大概是类似的话，王俊凯现在也记不太清，总之王源把他俩归在一起的行为让王俊凯全身心都舒畅，这几天的积攒的怨气一下子就消了。

他放松了表情，凑过去听王源和易烊千玺语音，看王源主动把手机放在中间，就觉得原来王源也不是那么讨人厌嘛。

这个时候的王俊凯非常喜怒无常，他自己都没猜透自己的心，随着本能把王源折磨来欺负去的，王源要是换一种性格，指不定两个人就干起来了。

王俊凯往后回想，也觉得自己别扭。

日子过得很快，这个组合好像越来越正规。哦，公司还有了其他的练习生，但是每个都没有王源有趣。

王俊凯现在已经成了公司的大师兄，也还是喜欢和王源开玩笑，王源总争不过他，也不认真和他争，每次让他先，王俊凯觉得王源特好。

之前王俊凯还会特意数着王源哭的次数，王源最近都很少哭了，一开始王俊凯看王源哭觉得很怂，还有点看不起他，现在却认为王源会在他面前哭这件事情有点好玩，也许是为了之后每次嘲笑他。

王源越长越可爱，穿一样的衣服，就有人说自己和他长得像，王俊凯虽然觉得他们两个并不像，但还挺喜欢别人说王源是他弟弟的。

也许在他不太成熟的审美里面，虽然王源又笨又调皮，但长得还是很好的。

夏天又迎来了新MV的拍摄。大家都化了妆，王源最夸张，眼睛本来就大，加上眼妆之后非常了不得。王俊凯乍一看，就被他那双大眼睛吓到了，即使眼前的王源看起来不丑，王俊凯还是很不习惯这样的王源。

在临时搭就的拍摄场景凳子上面，王源斜倚着玩手机，王俊凯觉得奇怪，贴过去在旁边坐下，王源手臂靠在椅子靠背上，回头指给他看某个段子：“你看这个哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

这样近距离的看化过妆的王源，冲击力还是很大的，王俊凯说不了话，开始介意王源离自己太近，感觉很不自在，看也不看他的手机，就扯着王源袖子让王源走。

这就是王俊凯的个性，很直接的推开一切让自己不舒服的可能。

在别人看来王俊凯做的有些无理取闹了，是他自己要来这边，来了又要把原来好好坐着的王源推开。还好王源根本没理这个，位子被占去了，就在旁边找了另外的凳子坐。

王俊凯用力的拍凳子排列整齐的木板，王源离开他的视线，他才感觉松了一口气。

一切都很顺利，除了王俊凯的心情。

首先是王源的戏份，和女孩子坐在台阶上，两个人都紧张，休息的时候害羞的笑。

王俊凯就直直站在旁边，看女孩子举着奶油涂到王源鼻子上面去，她嘴角向下的笑其实和王源挺像。王源一直强撑着，但是颤抖的睫毛还是出卖了他，连眼睛都不敢往女生那边看过去。王俊凯觉得他们俩气氛很奇怪，让他感觉很丢脸，就在一旁起哄“在一起在一起”，把王源搞得跑开了，他心情还好一点。

等到王俊凯自己要拍摄了，事先还要警告王源不许捣乱，最好是不要过来看。

可他明明刚才还强势围观了王源的拍摄场景，说出这种话，也不会觉得不公平。

拍摄结束之后王俊凯有点不爽，王源也看出来了，不去找他的晦气，反而和易烊千玺刘志宏闹成一堆。

王俊凯在旁边摇着扇子玩手机，今天的一切都让他拘束暴躁，陌生的女生，陌生的王源。他得绷着自己不露怯，怎么可以在别人面前露怯呢，即使他真的快要紧张死了。

离得王源他们有点远，王俊凯看着手机也能注意到刘志宏把王源抱起来扔下去，王源哈哈哈笑，再过去把刘志宏扛起来扔了，王源笑的真是嚣张，越看越烦，王俊凯心头火起。

后来王源和刘志宏耍的累了，看到王俊凯在旁边玩手机，就扑过来在他旁边盯，王俊凯一下子被踩到雷点，乌黑着脸语气也非常不好，把手机举高沉声说：“你走开。”

王源无辜的眨着他那对大眼睛，拿这样的王俊凯没办法，只好走了。

之前两个人相处，莫名其生气的状况也不是没有过，王俊凯对着王源，有时候特别好，有时候就很坏。至于为什么和王源生气，王俊凯自己也说不上来，生气就是生气，关于王源的事情王俊凯自己有个标准，谁劝也没用。他们两个关系很奇怪，王俊凯大部分的欺负和保护，都只对王源一个。

往往这样子之后，大人们问王俊凯，小凯你为什么这么霸道呢。王俊凯偶尔也反省一下，会有点内疚，然后对王源好一点，给王源买奶茶之类的，只是这种内疚还不够到让王俊凯舍弃他的傲娇和脾气，下次突然之间情绪化了，还是会照常黑脸的。

接着的训练主要是练习旧舞步，加上学习新的舞。因为易烊千玺回北京了，王源目前只会找王俊凯请教，王俊凯在这个方面上还是非常细心的。

就在这不久前，王俊凯还因为王源找易烊千玺问问题不爽过，王源又莫名其妙被他黑脸，简直可怜。知晓两个人矛盾的大人以为之后王源不敢再去招惹王俊凯，可是王源被某个动作绊住了，却很自然的就跟王俊凯求救，王俊凯也很自然的上去帮他。

其实从王源在那里卡住的时候，王俊凯就一直偷偷关注了，想着等王源一求助，他就能把自己酝酿很久的话说出来，王源你怎么这么笨呢，手也要动啊，不要这么僵……如果当时王源没来问他，他估计又要生气了，可怜的王源。

王俊凯教着王源跳完了舞，王源赞叹着说，“小凯，你真厉害，我老是学不会。”然后挺愧疚的笑。

这一下让王俊凯突然手足无措，抿嘴去看王源肉嘟嘟笑起来的脸。王源一直都是这样，笑也不好好笑，话也不好好说，慢悠悠的急死人。王俊凯看他笑完，一下子坐到地上，觉得自己内心被他这样磨磨唧唧的搞得很沸腾，也不知道为什么。

公司又策划了一期特别节目，王源长了痘痘，在鼻子上面贴一个和衣服同色的创可贴，一群人坐在桌子前面，简简单单也算是个节目。

王源在节目里面也会主动和他闹，在他旁边坐着就能看到鲜艳的脸蛋，王俊凯甚至觉得只要一回头，就能看见红色在王源眼角唇边，甚至耳朵后面和自己捉迷藏。

他们玩游戏，王源作弊偷偷看了牌，王俊凯马上揭穿了王源，按着王源喝柠檬水。手指摸到他的头发，王源讨饶的抬起眼睛看他，王俊凯蹭过去他扎手翘起来的头毛，摸起来也很舒服。

今晚的王源好像从漫画里面跑出来，王俊凯被他的可爱吓坏了，趁着没人注意走过去靠在王源旁边，呼吸凑很近的说话，看见王源耳朵都红了，王俊凯就很满足。

自己脸色严肃的胡说八道，王源就会信以为真，眼睛亮亮的看着自己，真是乖，又很笨。

有时候王源夸张的模仿搞笑的演绎，王俊凯想他怎么能这样呢。对于他的搞怪，王俊凯惊喜连连，不知道怎么反应，被他惹得快崩溃了。

王源变得好可爱，王俊凯想像以前那样欺负他，用力把他揍倒，压在身下之后，瞬间有点手生了。

没人能体会王俊凯心里痒痒的那种感觉，一直朝夕相处的小伙伴，有一天发现他长大了，越来越可爱了，好像之前的相处模式都不适用了，他这么冲动用力的人，也要学着轻拿轻放控制自己，压着王源半天愣是没动手，最后轻轻抓抓他的头发。

 

2

一群男孩子在无聊的时候玩扑克牌打发时间，几个人热热闹闹的围坐在一起，王源侧坐着在地上，一手举着扑克牌说来啊来啊，王俊凯没什么参与的欲望，看其他几个嗖嗖坐过去，稍微往那边靠近了。

王源看到他，问：“小凯，打牌吗。”

王俊凯摇摇头，拿一个抱枕坐到王源左边，说：“我看你们打。”

王源听他这话，把手指举到他面前比个OK的手势，不知道为什么有点搞怪，王俊凯看他跳起来调皮的眼睛和笑容，忍不住笑回头抿了嘴，重重点头，才能恢复正常神色回来。

开始发牌，王俊凯凑过去观望，其实只是为了靠近王源多一点，直到王源左边的脸都发红，王俊凯才坐回去，起身还会注意他长长的睫毛和鼓起来的脸颊。

王源拿到牌夸张的惊呼一声，大概是为了炫耀，伸直了手举起来，在保证没人看得到的前提下，缩着脖子拿着几张纸牌晃荡两下。

王俊凯看他把脸缩在后头，眼睛都眯起来但是还能看得到睫毛。王源好好动，王俊凯的眼睛往他那边溜，他发现王源总能最快的投入游戏，自娱自乐很开心。

王源真是搞笑又幼稚，但这并不影响王俊凯继续揣摩他红起来的侧脸。

牌局到了中场，刘志宏这次运气很好，上来就啪啪啪甩了几个对子，大家都没得出，他就做出孤独求败的模样，很傻。

王俊凯注意到王源被逗笑了，马上回头去看他，王源嘴巴咧开，王俊凯转头就看到他的脸，脸蛋儿红红，笑的可真开心。

王俊凯起哄说：“刘志宏你很拽哦。”眼睛却是看着王源，王源鼓着嘴巴眨眨眼，眼睫毛缓慢的沉甸甸的翘起来，这幅神态和其他人都不一样。

王源这回运气不太好，拿到的牌也不好，被刘志宏他们打得毫无招架之力，但是他也不认输，还在梗着脖子逞强。王俊凯时不时在旁边说两句，王源有了帮手，这下乐了，把头埋在抱枕里面看他，看不见脖子歪着头的埋住了，真是好可爱。

王俊凯不喜欢别人弄虚作假，然而他想帮王源就是要帮，就不容置喙，别人说他徇私……

……这怎么能算徇私呢？

一局结束，王源最终没有赢，王俊凯左边的罗庭信发表获胜感言，王源还不屑的“切”一句，王俊凯也学他“切”一句，王源就回头和他坏笑。

今晚王源玩的很开心，一晚上的脸都是红的，鼓起来的脸颊上，那抹红一直绕在王俊凯心里，缠着他疼痒。

下一场要开始，刘志宏说王俊凯不能再在旁边帮王源作弊了，王源被嘲笑，恼羞成怒伸手去抓刘志宏的头。

王俊凯看前面沙发无意识的笑，头都没回就能知道王源肯定和刘志宏闹起来，过一会儿伸手拉王源袖口，中指碰到王源的手腕，再贴上去抓一次，王源就说好好好，不和刘志宏玩了端坐回来。

王俊凯眼珠向着王源的方向过去一点，再移过去一点。王源笑起来柔顺的眉眼，真是生动，王俊凯觉得他漂亮，看了一眼，忍不住再看一眼，偷偷瞄一眼，再转头光明正大的望一次。

王俊凯跟他说：“这次我加入。”然后三两下挤到他和罗庭信中间。

王源发牌，修长手指挑出来几张。王俊凯指着离王源最远的，越过了王源去拿，王源稍微缩了身体，王俊凯绷着脸装作面无表情，但是肩膀贴到王源胸口的时候呼吸确实沉重了很多

这样若有似无的肢体接触，王俊凯越坐越近，最后干脆接着旁边人争论的机会，把王源出牌的手抓回来，另一边揽着王源的肩膀说：“你这个不能这样出。”

王源没理会他，把牌捂起来警戒的瞪大眼睛，现在王俊凯已经不是他的同盟了，也有可能是对手。

王俊凯凑过去他充血的耳朵，鼻子蹭过耳廓，还刺到王源耳朵旁的头发，低低说：“你听我，我就帮你。”

两个人奸诈的形成了同盟，接下去的牌局无往不利。

因为经常联合起来压着下家打，弟弟们都在哀嚎，说他们两这样不公平。

后面逐渐变成他们三人对付王俊凯王源两个人的场面，刘志宏偷偷看他俩的牌，王源急了，说你们不许作弊啊，王俊凯的眼睛跟着他伸长手想去制止，威严的扫视弟弟们一眼：“都不许作弊哈！”

王源兴冲冲又坐回来，仗势欺人：“你们三个别打不过就乱来啊丢人！”以示气势还瞪大眼睛拍拍地下。

王源这么正义的说完一番，回头眼睛很亮的看王俊凯，王俊凯表面上没什么，膝盖却随着一下下晃动。

最后大家说好都不许互相帮忙，刘一麟为了防止他们两个再交谈，提出来所有人交换位置坐，王源被王俊凯圈在角落，刘一麟都走过来了，王源要起身，王俊凯和刘志宏争论刚才的那局也不动，王源又再坐回去，刘一麟的提议就被残忍的忽视了。

罗庭信说这次输了要被弹脑壳，王源说好呀你们等着，王俊凯嗤笑，接过扑克的时候故意蹭王源的手，马上又有几个人上来，王源一点都没察觉，怎么这么笨呢。

最后一局大家都很认真，结果王俊凯很戏剧性的赢了王源，放下扑克阴险的朝王源笑，王源连忙摆手耍赖：“这次不算这次不算！”

王俊凯直接压上去，手掌撩起来王源的头发，王源额头温热，睫毛在他大拇指戳弄，王源还想要讨饶，王俊凯将手指重重弹上去，出手却轻。

王源被惩罚完，还顺了刘海，“好！再来！我又是一条好汉。”

怎么这样呢，王俊凯觉得太逗了，这样笑着笑着，再瞄一眼那个开心的傻瓜，掩住烫起来的脸。

打着牌的途中王俊凯听到好笑的，回头和王源短暂的对视一眼，轻易得到王源围着他的笑。根本不好笑，王俊凯只是想凑过去和他说一会儿话，单纯的想更加亲近，让王源成为和自己说最多话的那个人。

王源出了一个很大的牌，激动地靠过来拍王俊凯的肩膀，王俊凯低了眼皮子看他一眼，王源没发现王俊凯在害羞。

接下来王源绝地反击，倒是赢了一盘，王俊凯平时很在乎输赢，这次被王源赢了一次，居然也没什么。看王源狡猾的笑，把自己的牌都收走，王源以为他生气的时候，却在下一秒笑出来。

王源看他终于又笑了，回头露出讨好表情，真是丝毫不敢招惹他，王俊凯的心又开始扑通扑通，此刻的王俊凯对着王源真的只能笑，可爱又迷人的王源，令他着迷。

游戏结束了，王俊凯按着王源一定要给他拍照，把王源硬是压在凳子上面，王源笑的挺开心。

王俊凯看着镜头里面那个小孩，喊：“一——二——三——”

按下拍摄键的时候，心就噗通掉进去王源弯起来的眼睛里。

 

3

王源翻王俊凯相册的时候看到一张老照片，是一年多以前拍的，背景是昏暗的练习室，自己不情愿的被王俊凯一只手压在凳子上。

手指随意的把照片放大，王源撇撇嘴，王俊凯在这之后拍的自己都好看，唯独这张，灯光、角度、清晰度都不太符合他水平。王源觉得王俊凯拍这张照片的时候绝对手抖了。

于是他把这张高糊照片在王俊凯面前晃晃：“你拍的那么多，这张最丑。”

王俊凯本来做着其他事情，等到王源手定住了才看清楚照片，愣了下一把将手机抓过来，面红耳赤的咆哮：“你懂个啥子！”


End file.
